Prove It
by DarkShootingStarMagician
Summary: "Landlord, remember what I once told you. I'll grant any wish you want. Just say the word and it's yours." "I wish, to know that you want me for me,"


**Happy Birthday Ryou and Bakura! :D Written kind of on a spur of the moment. Enjoy.**

"_You're not smiling." _The voice said in his ear

"I know."

"_Why are you not smiling?"_

"I can't."

"_And why can't you?"_

"You know why." Ryou snarled at his Yami. Bakura threw back his head and laughed, dark purple mist surrounding the two white haired boys.

"_Because it's been nearly eight years that you've had me? Eight years of me granting your wishes and making you transfer causing you to make more friends?" _ Bakura asked mockingly.

"Bakura, you've ruined my life and childhood." Ryou argued resisting a shiver down his spine; he never really did like this place.

"_Have I dear Hikari? Look on the bright side foolish boy, I've given you opportunities, let you see other parts of the world and meet new people." _Bakura replied, Ryou shook his head,

"Because of You, I haven't seen my father since he helped me move here. Because of You I'm responsible for placing so many innocent people in a coma; because of you I don't have many friends."

"_What? Four isn't enough? Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu?" _ Bakura reminded him ticking off the names with his fingers. Ryou sighed.

"I-If they were my friends…they would have invited me to go with them to America to stop whatever it is they want to stop." Ryou replied. Bakura grimaced remembering the look on the boy's face when he found out what his friends were up to.

"_Perhaps…you should reconsider getting new friends." _

"And who do you suggest Bakura? The girls who all glomp me or the bullies that threatens and beat me up? You think they should be my new friends?" Ryou challenged. Bakura shrugged.

"_At least with the girls you could probably "Get some" if you knew what I meant." _Bakura smirked at Ryou's blush then gestured with his hand towards the boy _"I mean just look at you. You're slender, beautiful, and smart. Flawless in their eyes, they'd submit to you in an instant." _His smirk deepened as Ryou turned from him burying his head in his hands; Bakura wrapped his arms around his Light. Ryou gasped and turned his head around to look at him.

"Y-You know that I don't exactly feel for any of them and that…if I were to take them or give myself then I want it to be with someone I love." He murmured the blush trailing to his neck. Bakura sighed,

"_You don't know how well you have it Ryou." _He sighed sadly. Ryou gaped at Bakura; his Yami had said his name. He continued to stare at him in disbelief until a ringing sound brought him out of his trance.

"_You better get it." _The spirit said as he released his hold on the Light and nodded over to the phone. Ryou quickly ran to beat the answering machine as the mist and darkness started to fade away.

"H-Hello Bakura residence." He said.

"Ryou? Happy Birthday."

"D-Dad? I-uh this is unexpected. Thank you." Ryou said as gratitude filled his being.

"Yeah it is for me, but last night a voice whispered to me in my sleep that your birthday was today so I drove a few miles to a village to find a phone service, I'm coming home in a week or two to see you, we can celebrate then."

"Th-that means a lot to me dad." Ryou said quietly tears pricking his eyes at the thought that his dad had driven so far from construction site just to say happy birthday. "I'd like to see you soon."

"That's great son, I better get going though, Happy Birthday." His father said,

"Thanks dad, see you later." Ryou replied a smile spreading on his face as he hung up the phone, he turned to Bakura "It was my father." He told him. Bakura nodded.

"_I figured as much."_

"H-He said a voice whispered in his ear that it was my birthday…th-that's odd, but I'm glad." Ryou murmured. Yami Bakura smirked down at him.

"_That was nice of the voice." _He replied, Ryou looked at him curiously, Bakura stepped forward and as he did the mist and darkness returned. He placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder again. _"Ryou, the millennium ring grants a wish to the wielder," _he started to say but Ryou cut him off.

"I know, I made a wish the moment I first got it. I-I wished to never be alone."

"_I know that. I know your hearts desires little Ryou, you wished to never ever be alone again." _ He smirked baring his canines placing his other hand on Ryou's other shoulder. _"And you got me. So I promise you to never be alone."_

"But people naturally keep their distance from me," Ryou said quietly. Bakura tched in annoyance.

"_What were we just discussing boy? Many girls would die to have a chance to be with you. People want to be with you but you don't let them." _Bakura said harshly, Ryou cringed at the tone of his voice.

"Because I know that it's not _me _they want." Ryou said quietly. Bakura removed his right hand and placed it under the Light's chin and tilted it, making Ryou look up.

"_Ryou, I promise you, you won't ever be alone. I'll always be here for you and with you. As Yami and Hikari. I want you just the way you are." _Bakura whispered harshly. Ryou stared at him in bewilderment.

"No. You just want me for my body, for your selfish reason of vengeance." Ryou whispered.

"_Perhaps so Ryou, but for your body it comes with a price. I have to deal with your emotions, your moods, your wants and needs. And after all this time…I've come to respect who you are Landlord." _Bakura whispered. Ryou froze. _"Landlord, remember what I once told you. I'll grant any wish you want. Just say the word and it's yours." _His breath and words were next to Ryou's ear now, Ryou shivered involuntarily.

"M-My wish." He whispered, "I-Is." he took a deep breath. "I wish, to know that you want me for me," he said clearly yet a little timidly.

"_You want to know." _Bakura mused. _"Any particular way you want me to show you?"_

"No. Ju-Just show me." Ryou breathed. Bakura sighed and placed his lips on Ryou's forehead in a soft kiss, and then he buried his face in Ryou's soft white hair.

"_As you wish…Ryou." _The yami whispered softly almost tenderly.

And then Yami Bakura's lips were on Ryou's. At first Ryou didn't want to respond figuring his darker half was just using him for pleasurable purposes. But as Yami Bakura kept moving his lips against Ryou's as softly and gently he could Ryou couldn't help but feel a little something for his Yami and how special he felt right now. So Ryou kissed back, enjoying the emotional feeling of being wanted and the physical feeling of Bakura's strong arms around him. Bakura nipped Ryou's lower lip as Ryou moaned parting his mouth.

Bakura groaned and grunted trying to restrain himself, he buried his long fingers into Ryou's fine hair, stroked his sides, the small of his back, and clutched him closely. But he wanted more, and he didn't want to pressure the boy. But he couldn't stop his wandering fingers going to the bottom of Ryou's shirt and slipping his fingers under the fabric, Ryou shuddered at his touch.

Bakura finally broke apart from Ryou breathing hard.

"_F-fuck Hikari." _He murmured breathlessly. Ryou blushed and laid his head on his Yami's shoulder.

"I knew you would pass the test." Ryou whispered. Bakura looked startled

"_Excuse me?"_

"If you wanted me for me…you wouldn't have pressured me to go further." Ryou said simply as his fingers slipped under Bakura's shirt fingering the same soft skin.

Bakura looked up towards the heavens in shock. Then he grinned,

Ryou enjoyed feeling the rumblings in Bakura's chest as his darker half laughed. Bakura once again leaned down and kissed Ryou's soft forehead, cradling his slim body into his.

"Happy Birthday Bakura."Ryou whispered kissing Bakura's cheek.

"_Happy Birthday Ryou." _Bakura replied before kissing Ryou once more.

**Ah I think I did a pretty good job with that. Considering I don't really write yaoi or gay love (I'm honestly not against it. If you want proof check out my other account DestinySisters02 and read shippings A-Z you'll know which ones I've written *wink wink*) Anyway happy birthday to the Bakura's.**


End file.
